


Missing

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Immortality, Mentor/Protégé, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires, missing the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint misses his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

Damon and Clint were in the woods hunting and avoiding vampire hunters. 

Damon noticed that Clint was sad.

His protege had adjusted quite well.

Damon said, "Something the matter, Clint?"

Clint said, "I missed my family."

Damon sighed, "Clint you cannot go back. Its too risky. You can never meet them again."

Clint said, "I know."

Damon said, "How about we go check on them, from afar?"

Clint said, "I'd like that."

Damon said, "Remember, no exposure. Now lets go."

Both vampires sprinted away.

They reached Clint's family estate.

Clint's undead heart clenched upon the scene.

They were having a funeral for him.

His family was grieving.

Damon put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.


End file.
